Nico's Training
by Andu243
Summary: Claimed in a stall, Nico is taken in and trained to be a son of Hades.
1. Alecto

Nico di Angelo was angry. Very angry.

That fish brain Percy Jackson had let his sister die. Then he told him just to play with a Mythomagic figure he gave him. The nerve!

Nico was edging for a fight. But the last time he tried that, Percy left him with two tidal waves heading towards him. The only way he could beat Percy was to find his demigod powers. But he didn't know who his godly parent was.

That was the day before it happened. He was camping out in the 32nd floor of the Empire State Building when something started glowing. It was a blue glowing skull Floating above his head. He knew this god from Mythomagic. Hades.

* * *

><p>Nico left the Empire State Building when a grey cab pulled up. In side were 3 old ladies. But all three of them had no eyes except one who had one eye.<p>

The one with the eye said, "Got a free ride for a Mr. di Angelo." "What?" Nico asked. "Divine order. Get in kid." Befuddled, Nico got in. After many near crashes, and bickering between the old ladies, they arrived. "Get out," they said in unison. He was in front of a big rock in Central Park. He got closer, touched it and was sucked in.

He found himself at the bank of a river that looked so polluted it made the Ganges River look like a mountain spring.

Someone tapped him on the back. Nico whirled around and saw a skeleton holding an M16 pointed at him. Before he could scream, something in his mind explained, _Come, Lord Hades is eager to see you. I suggest you follow me. This is a real gun._ Nico decide to follow him.

The skeleton led Nico to a black castle with gardens made of gems. In the throne room, Nico saw a scary sight. A man covering in armor made of bone was sitting on a throne of skulls.

"Welcome, son." He greeted.

"Lord Hades?" Nico asked.

"Yes. You have nothing to fear in my domain. I will keep you safe in the Underworld while the Furies teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to be a true son of Hades. My children have many powers."

"Like what?"

"We can squeeze in one lesson in today. Alecto will teach you."

* * *

><p>Then Nico was standing on a plain with a weird looking thing that resembled a gargoyle. It had bat wings, claws, yellow fangs, and glowing eyes.<p>

It said, "Hello Nico. I won't hurt you. I am one of Hades Furies, Alecto. I will teach you how to shadow travel today."

Alecto disappeared and two huge rocks sprung from the ground.

He heard Alecto's voice saying, "Stand in a shadow." He did. "Now, will you self to merge with the shadows and move to the other shadow."

He tried it than was surrounded by blackness and was moving a warp speed for a split second. Then Nico was at the other rock and was so tired, he couldn't think. "Well done," Alecto's voice said.

Nico didn't hear it. He was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading! Reviews are Appreciated!<br>**


	2. Castle Nico

Nico opened his eyes.

He woke up drowsy, and felt like he had his stomach stabbed. Nico was lying on a bed in a dreary, black room.

He saw a tall girl that reminded him about flowers in springtime. She was looking right at him.

Nico asked her, "Where –"

"Shh… drink some of this." She handed him a cup full of a bubbling, brown liquid.

He drank it and instantly felt better. It tasted like his favorite, chocolate.

"Now you may talk," the girl said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Nico asked.

"I am Persephone, Goddess of flowers. Hades assigned me to take care of you while you were out. You been unconscious in the infirmary for days."

"What do I do now?"

Persephone answered, "You need to see Alecto. She wants you to go back to the field once you woke up."

"OK."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Alecto asked.<p>

"I was unconscious."

"For three days!"

"I guess."

"One shadow travel and you're unconscious for that long. And you call yourself a son of Hades. Now I see why you needed to come here."

"Sorry, its just that I'm messed up because my sister died-."

"It is no big deal. We will come back to shadow travel. For now, geokenesis."

"What's geokenesis?"

Alecto replied, "It's control of the earth. Let's get started."

She continued, "Close your eyes and think about the earth as blackness."

"Uh-uh."

"Now, Imagine the shadow below you rising about 5 feet in the air."

"OK?" Nico replied skeptically.

"Open your eyes."

"OH MY GODS!" Nico shouted.

He was standing on a pillar, five feet in the air.

"Whoa, this is so cool!"

"Don't over react. This is nothing compared to other abilities you will soon have even more spectacular powers. But now, make a wall around you pillar."

He made one, and was more amazed than the first time.

Alecto said, "Congratulations. Everyday, you will add something to this structure. By the end of your learning, it will be known as Castle Nico."

"Sweet!"

"Now, make some stairs and come down."

Nico concentrated, and made rocky stairs.

"I'm really tired now," Nico complained.

"Go to the castle and get some rest. Tomorrow you will do a multi-day training about the dead."

"The dead?"

"Ask questions after you see it. Now go!"

A wave of darkness came from her and consumed him.

* * *

><p>He found himself lying on a comfortable bed in a black bedroom with jewels studded everywhere and no light.<p>

He was so sleepy; right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

So that's what he did.

* * *

><p>He dreamed he was at Camp Half-Blood. It was in the summer, strange because it was in the middle of March. It should have been snowing.<p>

He was right outside the Poseidon Cabin. Percy's home. Seeing him ignited his anger. He headed for the door.

When he grabbed the handle of the door, his hand went through it. He instinctively knew that he could walk through walls.

He entered the cabin and saw Percy, looking happy to be at Camp, polishing his Minotaur horn.

Nico wanted to kill him. Nico knew he was a ghost, but that didn't stop him.

Nico put his hands around his neck, and right as his hands touched it, everything vanished.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw a grave. The dirt around the black tombstone was thumping, like something was trying to escape.<p>

Then a hole in the dirt appeared and a white, dense blob of mist rose out.

It started moaning and mumbling. Nico couldn't make out many words, but he heard one sentence. One sentence that changed everything.

"I can bring back Bianca."


	3. Hades Eats Bacon

Nico woke with a start.

That mist-ghost thing said he could accomplish his wildest dreams. Bringing Bianca back would eliminate the need to fight Percy.

He decided to ask Alecto.

Persephone walked in. "Hello, Nico. Hades wants you to have breakfast with him today. I will take you to the dining hall."

Nico shrugged and followed her.

Persephone led her through a winding maze of corridors. Finally, the hallway opened up in to a spacious black room.

Torches that blazed with purple-black light illuminated a long, black dining table; with skulls place to covered the fire, casting a _very _eerie glow. There seemed to be no walls, just blackness stretching out for eternity.

At the head of the table sat Hades. At the other end was Alecto. Her sisters sat next to her.

Persephone sat between the Fury that an instinct told him was named Tisiphone and Hades. There was only one seat left, between Megaera, whose name he also knew, and Hades. He took a seat.

"Welcome," Hades said.

"Hello, father," Nico replied.

"You have a big day today, Nico. Summoning and interacting with the dead is the hardest and most important thing a child of Hades can learn." Alecto said from across the table.

"She is right, Nico. Eat heartily. You can just speak to the plate, and it will summon food for you. Try it."

Nico summoned a cup of coffee, a short stack of pancakes, and two strips of bacon.

He began eating a piece of bacon, but he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Interesting," Hades nodded.

"What's interesting?" Nico asked more urgently.

"What kind of food is that?" Persephone asked.

Then he saw that on everyone else's plate was mainly Ancient Greek breakfast, a cup of wine, bread, and olives.

"This is regular mortal food. We eat stuff like this every day," Nico responded.

"Interesting," Megaera said, "And what do you call this?"

She pointed to the strips of bacon.

"That's just bacon."

Megaera summoned a strip of bacon and ate it whole.

"This is good. Sisters, you should try it."

Alecto and Tisiphone summoned some bacon. They liked it too.

Finally Hades tried some, and he loved it more than anyone. Persephone was the only one not to eat some. Apparently the Goddess of Flowers was a vegetarian.

Persephone interjected, "Supposedly Nico has a big day today. Let's save the cuisine-sharing seminar for another day, shall we? And you all better not waste your olives and bread!"

Apparently Hades was a little afraid of Persephone, for he finished his Greek food and the Furies did likewise.

Nico finished his pancakes and the meal was over.

* * *

><p>Alecto took him to the field where Castle Nico stood.<p>

This time she told Nico, "Add something with out closing your eyes this time."

Nico tried making a moat like she said, but it was a lot harder. He managed to get it started. But while the earth was sinking, it turned black and became brown again when he stopped.

"Cool, why didn't you let me see it before? He asked.

"Because it takes to much energy! Now lets get to the main part," Alecto answered.

She continued, "Follow me."

She took him up a nearby hill, which he had never noticed before.

It was overlooking a giant tent.

Alecto said, "You should know what that is."

Somehow Nico knew.

"The Judgment Pavilion."

"Good. Can you tell who the judges currently are?"

This was tricky. If he knew the Furies' names and the name of that place instinctively, he should know this. Nico concentrated as hard as he could. Then he saw it.

"Thomas Jefferson, William Shakespeare, and Steve Irwin."

"Very good. Now who is being judged?"

He concentrated as hard as he could. The answer shocked him.

"Bianca di Angelo."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	4. Practice makes Pain

Nico stared at the Pavilion. Inside there, a patriot, one of the greats of writing, and an Aussie daredevil were deciding whether or not to send Bianca to an eternity of suffering or happiness.

He couldn't miss this.

He asked Alecto, "May I please go see her judgment?"

"No! We are to busy."

He got angry, and yelled, "I don't care!"

He stomped his foot and a staircase of earth appeared, leading to the Pavilion.

Nico started panting, but as a last effort he ran down the stairs.

Alecto started chasing him, but he made it to the Pavilion.

_Uh-oh_ Nico thought as reached the bottom. Making the stairs left him with to little energy to control his momentum.

He was about to crash into the Pavilion.

He never made contact. Nico ran straight trough the wall.

Inside the Pavilion, he saw an Aussie that he remembered as Steve Irwin sitting on a throne at one end. To his left was a throne with an Olde Englishman who he assumed to be Shakespeare. To Irwin's left was a man in a Minuteman uniform sitting in a third throne. He was Thomas Jefferson.

At the other end was Bianca standing on a podium, looking very nervous.

Irwin broke the silence. A parchment appeared in his hand. He read it aloud.

"After carefully analyzing your life and deeds, we name Bianca di Angelo to be sent to... ELYSIUM! Congratulations! Or you may try for rebirth in an attempt to reach the Isles of the Blest."

_Please be reborn. Please be reborn, _Nico thought.

Bianca made her choice. "No, thanks, I will go to Elysium."

"No!" Nico shouted, but Bianca couldn't here him.

As he realized he was a ghost in this room, he walked through the wall of the Pavilion.

And saw Alecto standing right there.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long three hours. Alecto had made him shadow travel back and forth and back and forth and…<p>

Whenever he passed out, Alecto would give him some nectar, slap him, and make him do it again.

"Why am I doing this?" he would ask.

"Because practice makes pain er… perfect."

As far as he knew, the old saying was practice makes perfect.

"Why is it bad to watch my sister's Judgment?"

"Because… ask Hades! Now only 15 more minutes."

"Fine."

He teleported again. When he arrived at the other shadow, he passed out.

* * *

><p>He dreamed he was at the same grave from a few nights ago.<p>

The misty figure was already hovering above the tombstone.

His words were louder and clear now.

"You really want Bianca to come back, don't you?"

Nico whispered, "Yes."

He probably would not hear him. In this dream world, he was probably just a ghost.

But the ghost did respond. "Good I can help you. Come to the Athens graveyard after you learn your powers."

The ghost and tomb disappeared.

* * *

><p>He found himself hovering over a giant maze. He remembered learning about this when he was at Camp Half-Blood. The Labyrinth.<p>

He was sinking towards the entrance of the maze until he was standing in front of it.

A man wearing a crown and a ruby studded robe who was obviously a king stood there. To his sides were two guards armed with spears and wearing armor.

In front of them were two more guards restraining a young boy who couldn't be older then fourteen.

The boy was shouting, "Please King Minos! Don't! I'll do anything! I beg of you!"

The king, who was Minos, just said, "Send him in."

The two guards threw him in the Labyrinth. A giant square stone block fell from the sky and blocked the entrance.

Nico started moving forward. He flew straight through the stone at was behind the boy.

He was in a corner, doing his best to hide.

Nico heard a roar.

They boy sprang to life. He ran though the maze, and Nico was following him.

The boy arrived at a fork in the path.

Another roar.

To the left Nico saw a shadow growing. Then he realized it wasn't a shadow. It was a monster. If he remembered correctly, it was the Minotaur.

The boy sprinted to the right. The Minotaur was advancing quickly.

The boy was choosing randomly which way to turn at a fork. Left, Right, Right, Left.

He was not a lucky guy. He had stopped at a dead end.

_Game over_, Nico thought.

The Minotaur was there now. He was stalking his prey.

The look on the boy's face said, _it's all over._

Nico closed his eyes when he died.

The Minotaur, with blood all over his face, looked straight at Nico.

Then it all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are Appreciated<strong>!


	5. Thanks for Existing

Nico was aware of somebody feeding him ambrosia.

He thought he was in his room at the palace. The one feeding him was probably Persephone.

Then she slapped him.

Nico woke up. He saw Alecto there.

It all came back to him. The punishment, the teleporting, and the dream.

He stood up.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Alecto yelled.

Nico shadow traveled for his last ten minutes.

"Ok, now what?" Nico asked.

"Hades want you too see him for lunch again."

"OK."

"But you have one more challenge. You have to find your own way."

Alecto disappeared into blackness.

Nico thought he probably could do this, after knowing everything going on at the Pavilion.

He closed his eyes and ran.

He felt himself trotting down stairs, and then running without turning that much.

As he ran, he heard laughter to his left and screams to his right. He probably didn't want to see what was causing the screams, and the laughter was most likely Elysium. Bianca's home.

Thinking about that made him angry and his mind drifted to the events at the Pavilion. Then he started running around in circles.

_Focus, _He told himself.

He was back on track. He ran straight the rest of the way.

When he arrived at the castle, he opened his eyes. He walked past the open gates.

Standing in the entry hall was the Fury Tisiphone.

"Follow me."

She led Nico through another maze of halls Once again, he was in the eerie dining hall.

Hades, Tisiphone, Alecto, Megaera, Persephone, and Nico all sat down it he same pattern as breakfast.

Persephone summoned a Fruit Salad. Nico summoned a cheeseburger.

Then he noticed that Hades and the Furies haven't summoned anything.

_Not again, _thought Nico.

But they must have overheard him talking to his plate, because they summoned cheeseburger without asking him.

Persephone looked at all of them and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, mortal food is good, " Hades said, "Let's get to the point. Today I have an announcement. Persephone is going to the above world tomorrow for spring and summer. I wish her safety, but she probably is glad it leave."

"Got that right," she said.

"That is all."

They ate their meal in silence.

After Persephone, Hades, Tisiphone, and Megaera left, Alecto told him, "You will be going overworld this afternoon. Get some rest. You won't get lost. You are clearly good at navigating the Underworld."

With that, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Nico managed to find his room. He was laying down thinking about what happened. Why did he have a dream about King Minos?<p>

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

It was Persephone.

"I'm going to Mother's farm in Iowa tomorrow. Before I leave, I just want to say thank you for existing."

"OK?"

"I mean if Hades had eyes for someone else, that someone being your mother, he might learn to be not that dependent on me. Then I could be free of him."

"No offense, but I don't think he'll EVER let you leave permanently."

'That's what most people think."

She walked out the door and left.

Nico decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>He dreamed he was hiding behind a pillar.<p>

The pillar was made of gold. It was standing there in a city of gold, so it wasn't that unusual.

_Elysium, _His head told him.

No surprise. He peeked his head out. He saw he was facing a road. Across the road was an outdoor café. A man sat in one chair, asleep.

He couldn't see who was on the other side, nor could he move to see.

The man woke up and said, "Hello."

He wasn't greeting him. He was greeting the person on the other side.

A familiar girl's voice said, "Did you sent him the dreams?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hopefully this works."

The man went back to sleep.

Then the pillar disappeared.

The girl talking to that man was Bianca.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are Appreciated!<p> 


	6. Bad Deeds

Nico woke with a start.

Bianca had sent him a dream. It was definitely one about Minos. But did she send him the dreams warning him no to deal with him, or the ones with him?

He didn't have time too think about it. He heard someone walking down the hall, probably to get him. He left his room and saw Alecto walking down the hall.

She spotted him and said, "Good you're ready." We're departing. Alecto then touched Nico, and they sailed into blackness.

Nico found himself standing next to Alecto, in front of a hospital.

"You will learn to sense death today."

They walked in. They went straight for the hall.

An attendant said, "Excuse, me! You can just barge in."

Alecto snapped her fingers and said, "We are doctors."

The attendant shook her head and replied, "Go right in, doctor."

They walked in the hallway. Nico was hearing a slight ringing.

"I sense something here, like a tingling. It's in all these people."

"That is a good start."

Alecto led Nico into a room. A man stood lying there. When Nico looked at him, he heard a ringing in his ear.

Alecto asked, "Do you feel anything strange when looking at him?"

"Like my ears ringing?"

"That can work. So when your ears are ringing, you are sensing someone dying."

"OK?"

"Now tell me how this man is dying."

Once again, Nico concentrated hard.

"He is dying of leukemia."

"Correct. Now come."

Alecto led him through the hospital. He identified if whether or not a person was dying and how for every patient in the wing.

Every time he sensed something, he got a little tired. But he acclimated to it, and soon he could sense death effortlessly.

Finally, they were in the waiting room where they started.

"You did well today, Nico."

"Thanks."

Alecto touched him, and he was in his bed, with Alecto nowhere to be in sight.

* * *

><p>He figured he had a few hours to walk around. He ran back to the Pavilion. He wanted to try something.<p>

Nico went through the wall of the Pavilion and stood in the room where Bianca was judged. He looked around.

There it was. A door he hadn't noticed before. He walked right through it.

Nico was in a back room. A giant painting of Elysium dominated on wall. The other three had desks, probably for the three Judges. It the center was a filing cabinet. He tried to open a drawer labeled, A-I. He made contact.

After scrolling though Angica Angelo and Banner Angelo, he found Bianca di Angelo. He found a folder. He took it out. Inside were papers. There was General Bio, Cause of Death, Good Deeds, and Bad Deeds.

He took out the one labeled Bad Deeds.

The only major one was _Disturbing Items in the Junkyard of the Gods_.

That couldn't be right. Then Percy was right.

Then he saw another one, titled Secrets.

He took it out.

The page was divided into sections. There was only one he cared about.

_Related to Death_.

He read the only one.

_Secretly hates Mythomagic._

Now Nico was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	7. Punishment

So Bianca hated Mythomagic, but died to get a figure. That couldn't be right. Percy Jackson had lied. Of course, Nico already knew that.

He heard an Aussie accent shouting, "Intruder! Get 'em mates!"

Then an Olde English voice was saying, "Thou's accent is thoroughly annoying."

"Shut up. Guards! To the filing room!"

It was Nico's time to take off. He ran towards a wall. Once he was out of the building, he could make it bake to the Castle.

Long story short, he hit a wall. Literally.

The wall was as solid as a regular wall. Nico was trapped.

The guards enter the room. They were skeletons, armed with machine guns.

"Uh-oh."

The guards changed their clips. Who they used the previous bullets on Nico did not want to know.

Then they froze, like little bone statues.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief before curiosity could settle in.

What just happened?

Suddenly waves of pain in his head came in. Nico clutched his head. Hades' voice echoed, "How dare they attack my son! I punish him myself!"

Nico's massive headache disappeared. He looked up to see a few ashes resting where the skeletons stood.

Nico ran towards the exit. He would have to go the human way.

He didn't make it a yard. As soon as he stepped on the shadow of the filing cabinet, he got sucked in.

He was in a dark world, moving. In other words, it was shadow travel. But who could be that powerful?

Of course. His father.

_I punish him myself_. Boy, this would be good.

He popped up in the throne room. Hades sat on his throne of bones, while Alecto stood to his right.

Hades began, "You have been escaping us numerous times for Bianca. Why?"

Nico knew it wasn't a good idea to lie.

"Because I'm trying to see if she can be brought back."

"You know that is impossible. Also, a demigod of Hades cannot be to attached. IT will lead to bad things. This behavior will be removed. Alecto, what is the punishment you will give."

"But-" Nico interjected, or at least, tried to.

"Shut it!", Alecto snapped, "You are under house arrest. Anymore running of for Bianca will lead to us casting you out. Also, Morpheus will prevent you from having dreams. Actually, he already had. Now go!"

Nico ran off to his room.

He was relieved that he wouldn't have dreams. Maybe it would make training easier. He still could see the ghost at the graveyard.

But something told him that Morpheus hadn't stole his dreams for Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Reviews are Appreciated!<strong>


End file.
